


The Madhouse Pup

by SortaMad



Series: MadHouse fics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SortaMad/pseuds/SortaMad
Summary: The madhouse gets a new member, SMD





	

It was a normal day at the madhouse, Eggy and Ninja monkey running a muck, Tabi watching as she drinks a Pepsi, Sheila taking with her and so on. Then, Raener and, Arah walked into the house carrying a big box.

"Man this thing is heavy. What the hell do you think it is?" Asked Raener. 

"I have no idea. Who in the dark god's name would leave this here?"

"Hey Tabi, we have a gift here." Tabi got out of the chair and walked over. Everyone else began to run over hearing that there is a gift.

"Tabi, Tabi open it!" Everyone yelled. 

"Fine! I'm gonna open it." She said. She grabbed a pocket knife that someone left on the counter and began to cut the box open. 

"Why are there holes in the box, Buk Buk?" Asked Eggy. As Tabi opened the box a small, black and brown dog jumped out. It began to run around. 

"Cool! A puppy!" Ninjamonkey yelled.

"Leave the dog be. The dog should wander and get to know this place and everyone before we do whatever with it." Said Sheila. Tabi looked in the box and found a note that said:

"To the madhouse,  
Here is a German Shepherd puppy that I thought would be a nice addition to your family.  
Sincerely,  
Anonymous"

"Well I guess the dog is ours now. Does it have a collar or any tags, Sheila?"

"Let me check." Sheila picked up the small puppy and found a collar and no names or anything on the tags.

"Nothin'. What should we name it?" Sheila put the puppy down and the puppy ran around like it was sorta mad. 

"It's the sortamad puppy." Said Tabi and the puppy ran to her, tackling her to the ground. It began to like her face over and over as she tried to get up. 

"Aww, It likes you Tabi. Said Sheila. 

"Well it is now a new member of our family. Isn't that right sortamad?" The puppy continue liking her and before she got up with the puppy Ryan walked into the house with the other vagabondside following. 

"Guess you guys have a new addition, don't ya?" He said as he scratched the back of his head. " What'she its name? He asked. Tabi responded "it's our sortamad dog." He looked at the both of them and gave a small laugh and said "alright,as long as you take good care of it. I don't want a dead dog in this house. SMD will have to stay alive and clean up after it also." He said after leaving the house. Everyone surrounded the puppy in aw as theyou saw the little puppy sitting on the ground wagging it's little tail. The Madhouse now has a new responsibility to take care of, the one and only sortamad dog.

**Author's Note:**

> so I have a [discord](https://discord.gg/ZEzmDZ) server for my twitch channel and everything else. if you have discord and would like to join


End file.
